


A "Model" Cop

by WeLoveSherlolly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, a hot cop, as always, bell is a cop, but who wouldn't be with a hot cop bellamy, clarke is a little nervous, raven is a sass queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: Raven begins taking pictures of the hot cop Clarke had laid her eyes on... said cop (Bellamy) begins posing...





	A "Model" Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece of Bellarke writing, hope I did you right,,,

Raven had literally begged Clark to go on a walk with her, and Clarke had quickly agreed.

The apartment felt cramped as they were still moving in, and they both needed a break from figuring out where the plates were going, and where the bookshelf would be best at home.

They were walking through Central Park when Clark stopped in her steps.

“What’s going on?” Raven asked, wondering if Clark was still thinking about where that stupid bookshelf should go.

“Listen we’ll find the right place for the stupid bookshelf okay.”

Clarke shook her head, nodded against a small crowd of people.

“He’s gorgeous Raven.”

Ravens brows raised as she looked to where Clarke was very obviously staring.

Raven nodded her head, easily knowing which guy Clark was talking about.

“Let me guess, you’re gonna draw him when you get home aren’t you.”

A familiar blush spread across Clarke’s face, but she gave a nod none the less.

“Well you should have some reference pictures then, shouldn’t you?”

Clarke was about to ask what she meant when Raven whipped out her phone and began snapping pictures of the gorgeous cop.

“What the hell are you thinking Raven.” She hissed, trying to get the insane girl to stop.

Raven just laughed and nodded to the cop.

Clarke turned her head, her blush spreading further when she realised he had seen them and was winking at her.

The hot cop began posing, and Clarke had never been more embarrassed in her entire life.

“Oh my god, I think I love this guy Clarke. You might have some competition here.”

Raven laughed as the cops poses got more and more silly, his partner laughing at something he said.

He jumped up from his latest pose, winked at his partner, and began walking over to them.

Ravens eyes lit up, obviously brewing together some devious plan no doubt.

But Clarke forgot about that when he stopped right in front of her.

“The name’s Bellamy.” He reached out his hand, a breathtaking smile spread on his face.

“Raven, and she’s Clarke. You’ll have to forgive, she thinks you’re hot.”

Bellamy chuckled and the sound made Clarke shiver.

After a couple of seconds Clarke realised what Raven had said, and her already rosy cheeks flushed further red.

“I was taking pictures because she needs some for reference so she can draw you later.”

Clarke finally able to move hit her friend, hard on the shoulder.

“I’m standing right here you know.”

Bellamy smirked.

“Well why settle on pictures?” he said, sending a wink Clarke’s way.

She licked her lips, imagining just how close she could get if he was in fact implying what she thought he was.

“Go on a date with me?” He asked, showing no sign of nerves.

Clarke nodded, finding her smile as she did so.

She wasn’t usually nervous around men, but for some reason he had made her so from the moment she had laid her eyes on him.

His answering smile took her breath away, and for the moment she was glad Raven was with her, or she might have missed where to meet him after he got off of work.

When Bellamy had walked off to join his partner again, Clarke let out a deep sigh, biting her bottom lip as she wondered what she should wear.

“I am _so_ gonna need details after girl.” Raven exclaimed.

Clarke laughed at that, giving her best friend a shrug.

Raven rolled her eyes, but grabbed Clarke’s arm in hers, dragging her back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment's and kudos are a writers best friends (is that sad) well I'm sad.. XD


End file.
